Wake me up
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: One-Shot about Seth Rollins and my OC Maria from Bad Girls Lament.


_Hey my lovely readers :) I promised to write an OS of Maria and Seth if anybody asked. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Wake me up

In the weeks following her break-up with Roman, Maria felt like she was on the edge of insanity. The situation had gotten completely out of hand. The Shield had been broken up because creative felt they would work better on their own. This somehow seemed to snap something inside her boys, as she liked to call them. Since they weren't forced to work together anymore, their friendship seemed strained. Dean and Roman were constantly fighting for her attention every chance they got and Maria was honestly unnerved by them.

She couldn't go anywhere without one of the two trailing behind her. She felt trapped and insecure, not knowing what to do.

Of course she had broken up with Roman, but he didn't seem to get that he was fighting a lost battle. Her wounds were slowly healing thanks to her friends, who were doing everything they could to cheer the champ up. Yes, she was still Divas Champion and just like she had predicted, Maddox was released of his job as GM and replaced once again by Vickie Guerrero.

Maria felt like there was a huge storm and it was completely centered around her. While her career was still doing well, her private life was a mess. Not only was she unable to get rid of Roman, but also her bond with Dean was weakened. The Divas Champion was truly angry with him for his pissing contest with Roman. Both of them made her feel like a thing, a possession and she absolutely hated it. By now she tried to avoid those two at all costs, even though it made her sad.

The only one she felt like she could rely on was Seth. He was there whenever she needed support or a shoulder to cry on. He took it all in one stride without ever complaining or asking for a reward. Maria knew that Seth wanted more than just her friendship, but she simply wasn't ready for that and she actually felt bad for running to him whenever things got too much. She couldn't help it, she was inexplicably drawn to him and his bubbly nature. Not even Daniel and Dolph could make her laugh as much as this wonderful man. She felt safe and loved with him. He was playful and charming, but dead serious and downright scary whenever it came to people around her. He was fighting off her unwanted admirers and gave the Divas a piece of his mind, whenever the rumors around her got out of hand. Maria was absolutely thankful that this side of Seth had never been directed at her.

Without realizing it, Seth was healing Ria as the time passed. They started rooming and travelling together and were generally rarely seen without the other.

Three months after Roman and Maria broke up, everybody, including Dean and Roman, were sure, that Ria and Seth would soon be officially taken. Both of them realized, that they had been so taken with outdoing the other, that they had completely lost her to Seth who had just kept his cool and waited.

Sitting in the men's locker room together, they decided to let bygones be just that. When Maria and Seth entered catering later that night, both were relieved to see the two former Shield members sitting together and laughing. Before Ria had a chance to get some food she was pulled of by Natty, who exclaimed they were going out after the show. Maria was just fine with that. She needed some action. She felt her old confidence return with each passing day. The old Maria was making a big return and she felt like there was only one thing missing to her being the happiest person in the world. All the time Maria knew what was happening. She wasn't dumb and very aware of the fact, that she was indeed falling in love with the one and only Seth Rollins. He was the most gentle and caring man she had ever met, yet she couldn't bring herself to risk her heart again. She was too afraid of being broken again, because she was sure, this time there would be nobody that could pick her pieces up and put her back together. The realization took her good mood down a peg. She was in love and too afraid to do anything about it. It seemed like tonight was a night to get drunk.

While Ria was getting ready for the night out, Seth laid on the only bed in their hotel room. It hadn't always been like that. In the beginning they always had rooms with two beds but there was one time when the company had made wrong reservations and they had only one bed. He had tried to suppress his joy at this development but was secretly doing a happy dance when Ria turned down his offer to sleep on the couch and told him that they were both adults and could sleep in the same bed. It had somehow broken the ice since they always shared a bed after that.

Seth would always snuggle up to her after she fell asleep and he soon found himself unable to get to sleep when she wasn't lying next to him. He even felt like his days off at home were torture and he would always come back tired and grumpy. Little did he know that by now she felt exactly the same way. The former NXT Champion was trying to secretly watch her doing her hair and make-up through the opened bathroom door. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that clung to her curves like a second skin and black patent-leather heels. She was fucking hot. He eyed her body from the bottom to the top and looked into the mirror just in time to see her apply a light pink gloss to her perfect lips in a sensual way that made his pants tighten. Seth couldn't help but think of her lips in an entire different place.

He shook his head to get rid of the images his mind was producing. She wasn't ready he told himself. Of course Seth had noticed the change in her attitude, the way she looked at him now. She wanted him, he was absolutely sure of it. He was getting restless but he knew he'd have to wait for her to make a move.

Maria came out of the bathroom and found Seth lying on the bed looking lost in thoughts. She smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey champ, what's got you thinking so hard?"

Seth looked up at her surprised that he didn't notice her come over.

"It's nothing really." He lied quickly, but immediately felt bad when he saw her face darken considerably.

Maria knew then, that he didn't want to talk about it and it made her sad, that he wasn't telling her what bothered him. Did he not trust her? She already cared so much about him and she felt somehow rejected. She gave him a tight smile, grabbed her leather jacket and went to leave.

"Don't wait up, it'll probably really late. Have a good night." She said almost frosty.

"Have fun. See you tomorrow." Seth smiled at Ria.

He noticed that his answer obviously hadn't pleased her, but he couldn't tell her he was fantasizing about her, now could he?

He started a movie and laid back to wait for her return. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway before he knew she was safe back in his arms.

Maria was not really into going out anymore. She was absolutely down when she arrived at Natty's room.

"Hey girl. What's with the face?" she asked as soon as she saw Maria's face.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

Natty pushed her into the room to wait for the other girls to show up.

"Let me guess. It is about a certain two-toned hotty?"

Maria looked up shocked. Had she made it that obvious?

"Don't look at me like that. You're one of my best friends. I can read you like an open book. So, spill. What's up?"

"I… I think… No, I know I'm in love with him." Ria said with her head hanging low.

"I know." Natty said, surprising the younger woman. "I think you and him are the only ones who didn't notice. He has feelings for you too. One would have to be blind not to see it. I just don't see the problem."

"I'm scared. I don't think I can take another heartbreak."

It was silent for a short moment before Natty blew up, full out ranting about Maria being a coward, how she had to take risks for the things she loves and so on. Maria felt like she was reprimanded by her mom for stealing a cookie. Natty's words somehow set her head straight and she thought how stupid she actually acted. She knew then, that she would have to do something soon before Seth got tired of waiting for her.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the other girls picked them up before heading to a club. Against her original idea of getting drunk, Maria only had a few drinks and enjoyed dancing and gossiping with her girls. By the time they left the club Maria felt a little tipsy but nowhere near drunk.

When she stood outside the hotel room she shared with Seth, she got nervous. Would he still be up? She didn't even see him, still she wanted to kiss him senseless. After a few moments of considering if she should room with one of the girls she took a deep breath. She tried to open the door with her key card but she was so nervous that her hands were shaking. Only seconds after her third try to open the damn door it was opened from inside by Seth.

When she looked at him her eyes almost popped out of her head. He was standing in front of her in nothing but his black briefs, hair all messy like she had just woken him up. She couldn't help but stare at him, not able to form a coherent sentence, hell she couldn't even think straight.

Seth saw her predicament and smirked at seeing her all flustered.

"See something you like?" he asked.

She finally looked up into his eyes to see them dancing with amusement.

"Yes…No… I don't know." She shook her head trying to get her head to work again.

Seth led her in and closed the door.

"You don't seem drunk to me. Why didn't you get in?"

"I don't know. I was nervous." She blurted out, making Seth' smirk grow wider. When he came up behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and pressed his body against hers.

"What had you all nervous to enter the room?" he whispered seductively into her ear and she shuddered.

When she stayed quiet he trailed kisses from her shoulder up to her ear.

"Don't you know it's impolite not to answer a question? So, what made you this nervous?" he asked again before lightly biting her ear lobe.

Maria shuddered again and laid her head back on his shoulder, exposing her neck to him.

"You." She whispered almost inaudible.

When he heard her answer, Seth felt like he was in heaven. Warmth spread through his body like a fire and he knew this was it. The moment he had been waiting for so long.

"And why do I make you nervous, Maria?" he asked her, emphasizing her name.

That did it for her. She had been unbelievably aroused by the thought of him before she even entered the room but now she was too far gone to hold back. The way he said her name made her want to come undone right then.

Before he could react she spun around, pulled him down by his hair and pressed her lips to his hungrily. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, where he laid her down and covered her body with his.

"I love you, Seth." Maria said almost inaudibly.

"I love you, too." Seth replied before kissing her gently.

He didn't want to rush her into anything, so he let go of her and laid on his side.

"Go change and then come to bed, babe." He cooed. Maria nodded and went to change into her PJ's.

When she came back, she slipped under the covers and snuggled up to her boyfriend. They shared another gentle kiss before Seth turned the light off and they went to sleep.

The next day they made their relationship official and even Dean and Roman were there to congratulate them and wish them all the best.

* * *

_Please leave me a review :)_


End file.
